Rayman Remastered Trilogy
The Rayman Remastered Trilogy is a collection of all three Rayman games. About This *This will contain Rayman 1, Rayman 2, and Rayman 3 fully remastered. Logo rayman__the_remastered_trilogy___logo_by_rayman2000_dbmccks-fullview.png|Rayman: The Remastered Trilogy (Credit Goes To Rayman2000) Characters: Rayman 1 *Rayman *Houdini The Magician *Betilla the Fairy *Bzzit/Mozzy *Electoons *Tarayzan *The Musician *Joe *Mr. Dark *Antitoons *Moskito *Livingstones and Hunters *Dark Rayman Rayman 2 *Rayman *Globox *Murfy *Teensies *Ly the Fairy *Ssssam *Carmen the Whale *Clark *Polokus *Globox Children *Bzzit/Mozzy *Uglette *Admiral Razorbeard *Razorbeard's Lackey *Ninjaws *The Zombie Chickens *Axel *Foutch *Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *The Robo Pirates *Jano *Grolem 13 *The Robot Dinosaur Rayman 3 *Rayman *Globox *Murfy *Teensies *Otto Psi *Romeo Patti *Gonzo *Andre *The Dark Lums *Hoodbooms *Hoodstormers *Grim Keepers *Grims *Hoodblasters *Hoodoos *Hecklers *Xowars *Count Razoff *Begoniax *The Knaaren Warriors *Reflux the Knaaren Note: *This will have the PlayStation 1 version of Rayman 1 in this, along with minigames added in it from the Atari Jaguar and PC versions. *This will have the PlayStation 2 version of Rayman 2: Revolution in this, along with the hub world, new bosses, enemies, unlockable mini-games, abilities, and more added in it from The Sega Dreamcast, PlayStation 1, and PlayStation 2 versions. *This will have the Nintendo Gamecube version of Rayman 3 in this, along with some minigames added in it from The Nintendo Gamecube, Xbox, PlayStation 2, and PC versions. Trivia *Rayman will also have long hair tied back in a ponytail with a blue hairband added on the back of his head and an ear-ring added on the side of his head throughout all three games in the Rayman Remastered Trilogy. *Ly the Fairy will also have her hair tied in a bun on the back of her head and blue ear-rings on her ears throughout all three games in the Rayman Remastered Trilogy and will also appear in Rayman 3 in an alternate ending where Rayman and Globox land in the house to meet her and the others. *Globox will wear a blue coat, a white collar, a red bowtie, and a black bowler hat throughout all three games in the Rayman Remastered Trilogy. *Betilla will wear glasses and will have arms and legs and will carry a wand throughout all three games in the Rayman Remastered Trilogy. *Houdini will wear glasses on his nose and will wear a red bowtie around his neck and carry his wand throughout all three games in the Rayman Remastered Trilogy. *Murfy will have shades on his head over his eyes and will wear a green coat, a white shirt, and a red tie throughout all three games in the Rayman Remastered Trilogy. *The Antitoons will have red scarfs throughout all three games in the Rayman Remastered Trilogy. *The Teensies will wear each a crown, red and purple hats, a top hat, a baseball cap, and a sun hat on their heads, blue scarfs, green neckerchiefs, red collars, orange ties, and purple bowties throughout all three games in the Rayman Remastered Trilogy. *Andre will wear a baseball bonnet and a red bowtie throughout all three games in the Rayman Remastered Trilogy. *The Robot Pirates will wear each a pirate hat, a pirate bandanna, a bowler hat, an engineer's hat, and a sailor's hat, red scarf, purple tie, blue bowtie, green neckerchief, and orange collars throughout all three games in the Rayman Remastered Trilogy. *The Hoodbooms, Hoodstormers, Grim Keepers, Grims, Hoodblasters, Hoodoos, Hecklers, and Xowars will wear various hats, bowties, scarfs, neckerchiefs, collars, and ties throughout all three games in the Rayman Remastered Trilogy. *The Globox Children will wear shirts, jumpers, coats, and vests, red neckerchiefs, green bowties, blue ties, and yellow scarfs throughout all three games in the Rayman Remastered Trilogy. *Bzzit will have arms and legs and wear a red neckerchief throughout all three games in the Rayman Remastered Trilogy. *Tily will wear a orange shirt, yellow vest, black tie, pink shirt, and yellow shoes, and have hair tied back on the top of her head. *Razorwife will wear a red scarf around her neck throughout all three games in the Rayman Remastered Trilogy. *Jano will wear a red tie and his top hat and carry a magic wand throughout all three games in the Rayman Remastered Trilogy. *The Zombie Chickens will wear red neckerchiefs, blue bowties, green ties, orange chains, and purple scarfs around their necks throughout all three games in the Rayman Remastered Trilogy. Category:Rayman Category:Ubisoft franchises Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Video game franchises Category:Video game franchises introduced in 1995 Category:French culture